


One Shots Under 100 Words

by orphan_account



Category: Bellarke (Fandom), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are looking for cliché  Bellarke One-Shots that are not so wordy and slightly fulfill your emptiness on The 100 during season break, you might be in the right place....</p>
<p>Just kidding, you are!</p>
<p>(Please comment Ideas or I won't be able to continue... :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shots Under 100 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome?

“Clarke, don’t go.” His voice was throaty, deep, broken. But she just stood there.

“If you need forgiveness. I’ll give that to you.” He tried, “You’re forgiven.” Clarke looked at him, her piercing blue eyes looking into his brown ones.

“Please come inside.” Bellamy was so broken. She never thought she would see him so, vulnerable. But then she nodded, and that’s all it took for Bellamy to just, break. He wrapped his arms around her relieved. Clarke returned the hug strongly. It felt like home.

“We can get through this.” He said.

 

Yeah, they could.

And they definitely would.


End file.
